Seven is the Most Magical Number
by HogwartsLIMHeart
Summary: Turns out even the terror of sitting N.E.W.T's can't break up the trio. The real question is how many rules can they break in their last year and why did the boys really return! Praise be to J.K Rowling :)
1. Chapter 1: Feast Overdue

Feast overdue:

"Let the feast, begin!" cleared Professor McGonagall, as the long tables suddenly overloaded themselves with dinner. The professor smiled at the collective gasp from the hall. The scrapping of cutlery and the hum of happy chatter instantly filled the great hall as students, and teachers alike, swapped stories of their summer.

"Honestly I don't have a problem with the boys not finishing their final year," trilled Hermione as she scooped steaming greens onto her plate.

"You sure? The Wizarding world is in a complete mess right now. In a way I'm glad we're here while the worst of it blows over," sighed Ginny as she levitated the gravy their way.

"Yes but what if they don't do it right," whispered Hermione with a furrowed face, ducking her head towards Ginny.

Ginny likewise stooped her head towards Hermione, "Then you'll just have to fix it next year." Hermione and Ginny butted heads as they quietly laughed.

Suddenly all heads turned towards the hall doors as they creaked open to reveal two boys awkwardly adjusting their Gryffindor robes.

"Harry," stated Ginny.

"Rhron!" exclaimed Dean Thomas around a mouthful of mash potato.

A chorus of clanking of cutlery was heard as owners in excitement automatically freed their hands.

"Sorry we're late Headmaster," cleared Harry as both boys inclined their heads towards Professor McGonagall.

"We missed the train," added Ron with a shrug.

"Some things never change," muttered Hermione as she involuntarily gave the hall a quick scan and stood to make her way to them. Exposed as the boys were she knew it was irrational for her to still be anticipating an attack but it seemed this habit would die hard. Hermione had hardly taken a step towards the boys before she half crouched and covered her ears to the roar from the hall. Fists banged on tables, cat calls rang out, first years stood on their seats to crane a better view as every student stood in applause.

"Ginny I'll explain later!" exclaimed Harry as he ducked a stray broccoli hurled his way as he and Ron tried to make their way to the Gryffindor table. Arms grabbed at them and shook their unoffered hands. Before the two boys knew it they had been hoisted up onto shoulders and then hands as they were carried towards the teacher's table amidst shouts of pure joy. A loud shriek alerted the boys to Hermione's similar predicament.

Professor McGonagall observed the sudden uproar of the hall with shock. Gripping her chair, she contemplated the complete loss of control of her student body, within an hour of school term, due to two 18 years olds. The three flushed students were gently dropped, by the quickly retreating crowd, at the headmasters podium steps and promptly attempted to fix their robes.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger!" snapped the Professor with an air of exasperation. "Kindly return to your seats!"

The trio side longed each other and promptly about turned to their table. Ron brought his arms around both Harry and Hermione on their way back eliciting more cheers.

Professor McGonagall lowered herself back into her chair 'I'm too old for this again,' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

The Morning After:

"I don't understand how you could postpone your Auror scholarship?" chided Hermione. "What if you don't make the N.E.W.T's, and they don't accept you next year!?" she continued.

"Herm-inne," muffled Ron with a mouth full of bacon and toast, "at least let me eat before you insult my intelligence," rebuffed Ron.

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione.

"Why did you come back?" quietly squared Ginny to Harry over the toast rack.

Harry diverted his eyes while selecting a piece of toast, "to finish school properly, does there have to be another reason?"

"There's always a real reason with you," stated Ginny as she took a piece of toast herself, "and that's not it."

Hermione looked over at the two and then back at Ron, who was staring at her with a little smile. She blushed hoping she knew the reason Ron had returned anyway.

"You always secretly liked helping me with my homework anyway, admit it," crooned Ron.

"Ronald!" cried Hermione, as she hurled a muffin at him.

Harry looked over at Ginny, stopped mid chew and placed his toast on his plate "I dropped something in the battle last year," calmly answered Harry, "and it has a bit of a dark history, which I wouldn't want innocent students discovering…the hard way," trailed off Harry glancing at Ron and Hermione, who's laughter had stopped at the mention of 'the battle'.

"You mean people could die," matter of factly stated Ginny.

"Yessss," frowned Harry.

"Oh," muffled Ron through a runny egg sandwich, "this is just like old times."

Hermione spluttered her pumpkin juice, grabbing a napkin in an attempt to cover her smile.

"I've even thought ahead as to where to hide it," grinned Harry to himself, "trusty old Room of Requirement."

"Yeah the poor old room is lacking a bit in the deadly artefact department, isn't it, after Crabbe set it alight aye," chimed in Ron. "Good call, let's rebuild."


	3. Chapter 3: Charm Master

Charm Master:

Harry stumbled out of class grinning ear to ear as Ginny ruffled his hair. "What can I say," he defended, "I've just always been a charming person." Derisive snort. "The charms they come easy!"

"In your dreams liar," Ginny stated. "Hermione basically just coached both you and Ron through that whole class. Is that how all your classes were?!"

"Excuse me! Dumbledore's Army!? You can thank me for your patronus again if you feel the urge! Ok or not," Harry laughed, as Ginny retracted her elbow from his ribs. "But yeah, Hermione pretty much held our hands though charms," grinned Harry.

A blur caught Harry's peripheral vision and he stopped mid hall.

"OOF Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she adjusted herself off Harry.

"What's up mate?" tensed Ron.

Harry quickly stalked around the corner in response, hand hovering over his stowed wand. A foreign, even, metallic clicking could just be heard on entering the deserted corridor.

"Harry!" protectively whispered Hermione, as the group scurried to follow, wands now at the ready. Bursting through a door, to a quiet courtyard, the group suddenly ground to a halt.

"What the?" queried Ron.

A group of young students were sitting out on the small lawn. Utterly engrossed as they were, by the hog snuffing the grass around their circle, they failed to notice the new arrivals.

"Oh," whined Hermione affectionately.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It's the brass hog I was telling you both about remember," explained Hermione turning to Ron.

Ron looked like he couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast but quickly answered, "Oh yeah," while darting a puzzled look at Harry.

Hermione rolled hers eyes but continued undeterred, "Professor McGonagall sent an owl for me over the summer requesting my help with the finishing touches on a magical statue that would be patrolling Hogwarts this year, and any to come when needed."

After a moments silence, "I think it's perfect!" gushed Hermione.

"Only you would get excited about coming into school on your holidays Hermione," chuckled Ron.

Harry snorted.

Hermione gave them both a withering look.

"Patrolling?" queried Harry.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "The battle last year exposed the very foundations of the castle. In order to eradicate the chances of lasting curses inferring with the schools delicate rebuilding stage, the staff thought it wise to devise a creature that could both strengthen and monitor the castle. Honestly if we'd had this little guy back when the chamber of secrets was rearing its ugly head, Dumbledore could have sorted that mess out overnight. No offence Ginny," added Hermione.

"Argh, none taken," moaned Ginny.

"A great number of the professors had a part in its creation but Professor McGonagall had the greatest I believe," reverently added Hermione. "She charmed into it's being an ability to seek out those who need its happiness and comfort most. That's why it will most likely be spending a fair amount of time around the younger years."

"What, cause they're home sick?" quipped Ron.

"No," calmly entered Ginny, "it's because Hogwarts was a place of fear and terror to them. Especially last year under the Carrows, warmth and beauty seemed to cease to exist under their rule."

"It's like a little Professor Dumbledore don't you think," grinned Hermione, "giving help to those who ask for it, or not in many cases."

The brass hog suddenly waged its tail furiously in delight, as one of the students took out a sweet from his pocket. The small group squealed in delight as the hogs brass coat shimmered into undulating rainbow colours, as it munched down on its sweet.

"Sherbet lemons are its favourite," sniffed Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4: Maturity is For Next Year

Maturity is for Next Year:

Ginny and Hermione stretched out below an oak tree on the grounds near the lake, soaking up the last of the summer rays.

"I can't believe he hasn't told you what he's looking for," gushed Hermione. "I'd be demanding by now, especially if it was his sole reason for his returning."

"I don't think it is though," calmly replied Ginny, eyes closed with hands behind her head. "You and I both know this place was his first home. I don't think he could have left it, scarred and broken. As for the help in finding it, I have a feeling some mumbo jumbo post connection to Lord snake-git, is playing a major role," finished Ginny. "And you know how anti help he is in that area."

"All too well," groaned Hermione. "Cannot believe to this day, Harry had a part of Lord…Lord shit head," stumbled Hermione, "in him."

"Let it out sister," snickered Ginny. "But yeah, that whole angsty period when he started invading his mind, argh! No wonder he seems so much lighter these days," smiled Ginny.

"Yes," earnestly agreed Hermione. "I feel both boys have really changed and matured significantly actually."

Feebly out on the lake could be heard by the girls, the cries of laughter as two boys propelled, via charmed oars, across its early morning stillness.

'RONNNNNN!' 'STOP CHEATING YOU BLOODY TROLL!'

"I'm not even going to look…" monotoned Hermione.

"You were saying," drawled Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch Pitch Anew

Quidditch Pitch Anew:

"Harp passes the quaffle to Weasley," reported the commentator.

"Weasley now belting down the pitch, goal in sight and OOF!" cringed the commentator, "another possibly suspect move by Slytherin has sent the Gryffindor captain down, hard, off her broom below the Slytherin goals. Madam Hooch has blown her whistle, yet again, as both teams converge on the ground. Potter seems to be supporting his captain and having some very strong words with the Slytherin Captain. Oh Ron Weasley has left his goals now and has landed, quite aggressively, beside the offending chaser who has left his sister and captain quite groggy. Potter has now deposited his captain into the arms of a teammate and h…!"

Scuffling was heard over the mic as the crowd looked up to the commentator box to see many witches and Wizards falling down or turning in alarm.

"Aaaaaand Slytherin are still slick gits!" announced a skinny red headed man.

"GEORGE!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"It's good to see you too Professor," smirked George. "What a lovely execution of an illegal move though, props to you Salazar besties. Harry bro, word to the wise, which you certainly are not being right now, this-is-a-set up," enunciated George. "Remember when we got detention for the exact same thing years ago. That's right Slytherin exact same thing. No imagination, I swear," he tittered to the audience. "And on that point," breathed George as he dodged the grip of the Professor, "if you're devising a plan to have the Gryffindor Quidditch team suspended from this years cup, do not skype about it in a store run by a Gryffindor Quidditch team alumni, you idiotic little…"

"WEASLEY!" screamed Professor McGonagall, as she made a dive for the mic.

A 'blimey!' was heard, followed more scuffling over the mic. The crowd suddenly oohed as Harry scooped up his dead weight of a captain into his arms and hovered over to the first aid stand.

"After much deliberation I have decided that in recompense for Slytherin's tactics throughout this match, that now allegedly, had been pre meditated," crisply rang Professor McGonagall. "Mr George Weasley - will commentate the remainder of the match," bewilderedly ended the Professor, to the cackling cheers of hundreds.

The original commenter kid made a polite inclination for the mic back but George settled into his chair with a smile and far off look on his face.

"Excuse me my fellow Hogwartians, we interrupt this riveting break in the match to bring you the unofficial sponsors of this beautiful inter-house legal brutality, Weasley Wizards Wheezes!" crowed George as the crowd ripped into cheers. "Don't give me that look Headmaster McGonagall, new Quidditch stadiums don't pay for themselves," jibed George, with a sneaky wink at the Professor. George raised his hand to quiet the raucous of the crowd, "In fact dear kiddies, I'm road testing a new creation today, truth telling toads."

An audible groan was heard from a certain Professor.

"Quite simple really, potent little truth serum in the form of a toad shaped losange," continued George. "Take the next common room truth and dare session to the next truthful level. Slip one into your mates pumpkin juice and get his crush within ear shot pronto. Or even swa…AH," George rubbed his shoulder.

"But why toads I hear you ask?" coughed George, "well should you be able to resist the pull to the truth and attempt to deceive yourself or listeners, wart out! Yes let's just say, you'll be wishing for your old reliable face full of acne!"

Madam Hooch sounded her whistle as the Gryffindor spare chaser took to the field.

"Look I'm honestly quite comfy, take a load off sonny," George ushered to the original commentator as he settled in further, crossing his feet over the bannister. "Alright, shows over Harry," grinned George, "no fun playing without the girlfriend, you can go round that snitch up now."

The crowd erupted into laughter and cat calls.

Harry bolted past the commentator box, in response, so quickly that George ripped his feet off the ledge too fast and over balanced into the bottom of the box.

"Yes, enough about Harry", spluttered George, as he warily jumped up from the bottom of the box and adjusted his robes. "How about my brother still being in goals though! Isn't it amazing that he's actually a half decent keeper."


	6. Chapter 6: Summer Stressing

Summer Stressing:

Ron tumbled though the porthole into Gryffindor common room, scanning the shadows for movement.

Harry slowly lowered his transfiguration book, he was reading, as Ron shakily veered towards his study spot.

"Harry. Hermione's gone insane," Ron matter of factly stated, while supporting himself against a wall.

"I finally got her to agree to help me study for potions, you know thinking she'd give me some tips like she did sometimes," simpered Ron. "But no!" he stuttered with a horrified look in his eye. "She made me sit and read over chapter after chapter about every ruddy potion in existence! She got bloody tetchy when I tried to ferret some information about potions that were bound to be on the N.E.W.T. Finally I said I had to go to the bathroom, just to get a break, and she charmed a shackle from my leg to the table!" shrieked Ron, over Harry's sniggers.

"I had to bombarda my way out of the library Harry!" exclaimed Ron as he gripped the front of Harry's robes. "Just to go to the bathroom!"

Harry shook with delirious laughter, Ron still clung to his robes.

"I mean what in the world…" began Ron, as the porthole opened again, and Hermione all but crawled up out of the shadow.

"Bloody hell," whimpered Ron, as he hastily let go of Harry's robes and retreated slightly behind him.

Hermione's robes looked dishevelled and parts of her hair looked like they were trying to jump ship.

"What are you two lolling about up here for?" screeched Hermione, eyebrows raised in glaring condemnation.

"We have transfiguration in," pulled her sleeve up to reveal several watches, "14hrs, 42mins and 13 no 12 seconds!" screeched Hermione.

"Hermione I think you need to take a seat," apprehensively suggested Harry with his hands out in surrender.

"Don't tell me what I should be doing Harry and I won't tell you how you shouldn't be wasting your time canoodling with Ginny instead of studying!" yelled Hermione.

Both boys looked around dramatically. Harry turned slowly back to Hermione.

"Ginny's in her Muggle Studies N.E.W.T right now actually," quietly replied Harry

"Oh - sorry Harry I guess I'm just a bit, bit stressed."

"A bit?" offered Ron, peeking out from behind Harry.

Three Days later…

"WHAT! A superfluously glorious afternoon!" exclaimed Hermione, skimming the corridors stone wall with her hand. "Doesn't the sunset look like it's made of pure gold?"

Harry and Ron shot concerned glances at each other as they trailed Hermione down the corridor, picking up spare parchments as they flew out of her pockets as she twirled.

"It's like the world is congratulating us on, on starting life!" exclaimed Hermione with the revelation in her eyes, as she stumbled into the Fat Lady's portrait with an "oof!"

"Ease up tiger," Ron chuckled as he supported her against the wall, while Harry supplied the password and opened the porthole for them. Hermione's eyes closed, Ron prompted her into the common room.

"Hermione maybe you should get some shut eye?" caringly suggested Ron.

"What!" snapping her eyes open, "and miss our last post exams party!" squealed Hermione.

The common room was saturated in crimson and gold, with people weaving in between each other with treats and drinks, laughing until they were red in the face.

"Hermione since when have you ever…" started Ron before switching tack with a glare from Hermione. "Babe we can all celebrate again tomorrow," warmly proposed Ron.

Hermione struggled to keep her eyes open long enough to consider.

"Come on you," chuckled Ron as he hugged and led Hermione through the crowd, to the girls staircase, turning to mime 'save me some butter beer'.

Ginny coughed into her beer in laughter, as Harry raised a glass to his friend.


	7. Chapter7:Out for a Walk in the Moonlight

Out for a Walk in the Moonlight:

Harry quietly navigated through the gigantic creaking trees of the forbidden forest. He had not imagined that his search would take this long but doubt was nowhere to be found in is mind. He did wonder if his enjoyment in having a task again was delaying the achievement of his search.

Ahead, the strong glow of his patronus picked silently through the mist. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of how easily his patronus came to him now. Now that it was just him and happy memories of a world safe from darkness.

Suddenly the patronus's head and ears whipped back and looked at him. A trickle of fear ran down Harry's spine as he quickly crouched and turned whilst drawing his wand.

"Potter!? What the devil are you doing out here!?" hysterically questioned Professor McGonagall.

"Professor! I'm sorry," stammered Harry, as he quickly stowed his wand to his side! I was just looking for something?"

"Sorry my…looking for something?!" exclaimed the Professor. "What do you think gives you the right to be wandering around the grounds, unprotected at this hour!? "Aaand," continued the Professor, silently dispatching Harry's protest with a glare, "do not try and suppose this is your first walk out in the moonlight."

Harry eyes shifted momentarily to his patronus who was still starring at the Professor. He smiled off the question. "He is quite bright isn't he?"

"Extremely Mr Potter," bluntly answered the Professor. "I have Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students, entranced from their bedrooms, convinced there is a Ghost or worse haunting the forbidden forest!"

"I'm sorry Professor, I seem to keep forgetting I'm under rules again," admitted Harry as he scratched his head.

"Potter-when have you ever remembered," affectionately smiled the Professor. "A year on the run hardly will have improved your familiarity with them."

Harry grinned but his smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Potter, I trust you know there is no hiding from what Granger, Weasley and yourself did," quietly entered the Professor. "You saved our world and that of the muggles too, from a terrible fate. A year at Hogwarts cannot erase it."

Harry ducked his head and clamped his eyes tightly shut.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into the Professors shining eyes.

She gave his shoulder a little squeeze, "but I'm glad you all returned," whispered McGonagall.

The Professor dropped her hand and stared after Harry's stag patronus, which had returned to picking through the underbrush. Suddenly it stopped, half circled so as to face Harry, and planted its feet defiantly. Harry quietly gasped and calmly made his way over to the patronus. At its hooves lay a particularly shinny stone. Harry bent and recovered the resurrection stone, running his finger over the carved insignia of the deathly hallows.

Returning to his confused Professor, "the resurrection stone," informed Harry placing it in her hand.

The Professor turned it over in wide eyed disbelief.

"Dumbledore made sure that I had use of it prior to…surrendering," Harry ended in a whisper while starring ahead at a hollow of sorts, where there were an all too familiar clearing of trees.

"I saw my Dad that night, so I had a feeling that our shared patronus would be able to help track it to where their combined energy was last strongest. Magic's funny like that isn't it?" smiled Harry.

"Indeed magic is," hushed the Professor, as she handed back the resurrection stone.

"Is there something troubling you professor?" queried Harry.

It was the Professors turn to fleetingly shift her eyes from Harry's patronus.

She got out her wand and silently waved her it, in a fly fish manner. Quietly a magnificent swirl of blue appeared and formed a patronous doe.

Harry looked from the doe to the professor. "But professor I thought your patronous was…"

The professor did not respond but simply gazed at the doe like she had wronged it greatly.

Harry looked from the professor to the doe again and froze like he had stumbled on a private moment.

"Professor - he couldn't risk telling anyone," earnestly stated Harry.

"He shouldn't have had to!" choked the Professor. "I should have known. I should have trusted him – trusted him to the last," sniffled the Professor.

"Professor you both saved this school," quickly replied Harry whilst moving to comfort the Professor.

"Professor Snape I'm sure censured many of the more dangerous Carrow punishments, and you led the school through and after the battle," urged Harry, to no seeming avail.

"Truly the stain of Voldemort has been lifted from the castle Professor," emotionally continued Harry. "I have not seen the sun shine through its walls and pierce everyone with its warmth since my first year. If I have to confess, it is also this that brought me back," smiled Harry.

"Hogwarts was my home. Because of Professor Snape it is still standing, because of you it is flourishing," ended Harry.

"Thank you Potter," warmly smiled the Professor.

They both turned to leave the forest, led by their patronus's all the way, bright as ever in the dark.


	8. Goodbye, Farewell and Expelliarmus

Goodbye, Farewell and Expelliarmus:

Harry gently folded and placed his quidditch cloak into his trunk as Ron wedged his old books around some dirty trousers into his. Birdsong and laughter from the courtyards drifted in through the open window on a gentle wind.

"Gees this is the emptiest the old room's been the whole year aye?" quipped Ron.

Harry nodded with a grin.

"Wasn't too bad with the new guys was it? I didn't miss Seamus's snoring I can tell you that much," continued Ron with a snort.

Both Harry and Ron remember a few nights ago, post the common room exam party, where all the seventh year boys were spread out in their room with fire whiskey.

"Yeah but what if that means you can't die Harry?" queried Henry, cross legged on the floor while opening another chocolate frog.

A pillow was thrown in Henry's direction.

"What?!" too excitedly answered Harry.

"You said your prophecy stated that, 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives' right?" clarified Henry.

"Yaaarp," drawled Harry, "and we killed him!" grinned Harry as he Ron fist pumped.

"Exactly so if you can only die at the hands of you know who, then technically you can't die," explained Henry.

The room went silent for a few seconds while the boys all looked around at each other, straining to concentrate.

Ron broke the silence with a quiet "Blimey!"

He was quickly followed by Henry's old peer Daniel kindly quipping "Henry you should be in blue you digit".

Suddenly Dean jumped up onto his four poster bed and exaggeratedly drew his wand at Harry, "only one way to find out mate!" he yelled with mock seriousness.

Ron gave a laugh as he shot a hex at Dean, who parried it with much surprise but could do little to avoid a few fast pillows which bowled him off his bed.

"Gees you were quick, just cause Ginny prefers snogging Harry now," snorted Tim to Dean.

"Oi that's my sister you're talking about Teabag!" warned Ron as he tackled Tim off his closed trunk, sending sweets flying everywhere.

Dean shot a sneaky hex back at Ron as Daniel accio'd another bertie bott's bean his way.

"It was a joke!" shrieked Dean, as he hid from a sudden onslaught of hex's from a delirious Harry and Alec.

Daniel streaked through the fire fight yelling, "save the whiskey you idiots!" as Ron and Tim fell apart laughing.

"Yeah they were a good lot aye," replied Harry.

Ron looked over at Harry, methodically turning out some old socks, before placing them in his trunk.

"You alright mate?" queried Ron.

"Yeah," tightly answered Harry. "Hid the stone, by the way, last night in the room of requirement. So mission complete".

Ron internally loosened with relief. It had been a few days since, Harry had found the stone, and Ron had been beginning to worry his friend had decided to keep it after all.

Harry returned to fondly placing items in his trunk.

"Mate you know you can come live with us, at the Burrow, for as long as you like. It's pretty empty now days. Mum would bloody love it", finished Ron.

"Thanks man but I think it'd get a bit awkward, with Ginny and I together there, real quick".

"Oh yeah right. My Dad would totally not be pleased actually," frowned Ron.

"Yeah I think I'll hide out in Grimmauld place for a bit, do it up, make sure Kreachers ok. It'll be handy while doing Auror training, you know. Right there in the city," stated Harry.

"Harry you can apparate," reminded Ron.

"Right. Yeah and also was thinking of buying in Godric's Hollow, at some stage", self-consciously finished Harry.

"Yeah that makes sense," replied Ron as he deposited his sock drawer into his trunk.

"This will always be my first home though," heavily stated Harry.

"I know mate," answered Ron with a pat on Harry's shoulder, "just a bit bigger than your first room, under the staircase, with this other lot in here this year though," joked Ron.

They both briefly chuckled.

"Come on then," bravely motioned Harry, as both boys left their packed trunks for the house elves and headed off in search of Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

…

The hog trotted still in the entry hall as the trio crossed the doorway threshold for the last time as students. It appeared to harden in the sentry position, below the school crest, its work done for this year.

Ron and Hermione linked arms once outside the castle. Ginny and Luna quickly said a final farewell to their friends before weaving through the smaller students, playing a last game of tag, to the trio heading for the train.

A thought occurred to Harry as he looked around at the carefree throng. Maybe he could become a professor after his Auror days he thought with a smile as two students, giving piggy back rides to their friends, sped past him.


End file.
